Conventionally, client computers send print jobs to an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Functional Peripheral) and a print server through a network, and the image forming apparatus performs print processing based on the print jobs. A list of print jobs is displayed on a display panel of the image forming apparatus or a display of a client computer which has accessed the print server.
By displaying the print jobs in a list, users can select a print job that they want to execute preferentially from among a plurality of print jobs and instruct so that the selected print job is printed first of all. Moreover, when the user of a client computer has sent a print job with errors in print settings, the user can select and delete the print job from the list.
However, when a number of jobs are included in the print job list, the user may find it difficult to locate a job that is subject to deletion or the like from the list.